


Подарок от "бабушки"

by Skazochnica_Julietta



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skazochnica_Julietta/pseuds/Skazochnica_Julietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О способах вербовки вражеских агентов.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарок от "бабушки"

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновением послужил этот арт https://pp.vk.me/c629110/v629110419/228be/GtBDtmdbBV0.jpg

Как Новый год встретишь, так его и проведёшь  
Народная примета

Новая операция под кодовым названием «Обелиск» проходила в восточном Берлине. Конспиративную квартиру им на этот раз предоставило КГБ. Не то чтобы в выделенных русскими апартаментах отсутствовали какие-то удобства, но привыкший к роскоши и высокой эстетике Соло раздражался буквально всему. Начиная от мещанских оранжевых абажуров, заканчивая тусклыми обоями. Унылый интерьер крохотной квартирки разнообразила только украшенная Наполеоном новогодняя ёлка.

Габи с легендой повезло больше – она проживала в роскошном особняке герра Штайнхофера. 

С самого утра Курякин уехал на встречу с объектом и, по расчётам Соло, должен был вернуться ещё не скоро. Заняться было абсолютно нечем. Наполеон читал вчерашнюю газету и пил кофе, когда в дверь позвонили.

– Посылка для герра Курякина, – сообщил стоящий на пороге почтальон, передавая Соло увесистый фанерный ящик, украшенный сургучными печатями и разноцветными штампами.

– Распишитесь, – добавил он, сунув под нос не успевшему опомниться Наполеону почтовый бланк. 

Оставшись один, Соло, как честный человек, ещё полчаса боролся с соблазном сунуть свой любопытный нос в курякинскую посылку, а потом не выдержал и очень профессионально вскрыл ящик.

Содержание посылки было весьма разнообразным: аккуратно завёрнутые в газету банки с вареньем и мёдом, сгущёнка, шпроты, плитка шоколада, три пачки папирос «Казбек», несколько пар зелёных шерстяных носков и очень бережно завёрнутая в полотенце бутылка коньяка «Наполеон». Ко всему этому великолепию прилагалась открытка:

Дорогой Илюша!  
Поздравляю тебя с Новым Годом! Желаю тебе всяческих успехов, здоровья и счастья. Посылаю тебе гостинцев (всё как ты любишь), носков тебе шерстяных навязала, ты уж носи, не мёрзни там. А ещё я бутылку коньяка марочного положила, знаю, вам спортсменам нельзя, так что ты её подари какому-нибудь нужному человеку.  
Скучаю, пиши почаще. Твоя бабушка Оля.

Вот тут-то лучшему агенту ЦРУ Наполеону Соло стоило почувствовать какой-то подвох, но профессиональное чутьё на этот раз его подвело. Наполеон одобрительно хмыкнул, справедливо рассудив, что самым нужным человеком в жизни Курякина является именно он, и открыл бутылку. 

Дальнейшее агент Соло помнил очень смутно. Помнил, как вернулся хмурый Курякин, как Соло уговорил его выпить за Новый год, а дальше была зияющая пустота. 

***

 

Курякин открыл глаза и несколько минут сосредоточенно рассматривал висящие на ёлке красные в белых сердечках трусы. «Не мои», – наконец выдал информацию заторможенный мозг. Он перевёл взгляд на потолок, перед глазами закружилась лампа с висящими на ней брюками. Курякин зажмурился и потряс головой, после чего лампа перестала кружиться, но брюки никуда не исчезли. «Мои», – констатировал Илья. Справа раздавалось мерное сопение, Курякин с опаской повернул голову и наткнулся взглядом на спящего американца. В голову стали закрадываться нехорошие подозрения. Илья рывком скинул одеяло на пол. Из одежды на нём оказались только вязанные зелёные носки, а на Соло один из его пижонских галстуков. После этого подозрения только усугубились. Лишившись тёплого одеяла, напарник зашевелился, открыл глаза, уставился на лампу, живописно украшенную курякинскими брюками, зажмурился, потряс головой, потом обвёл комнату растерянным взглядом, немного задержался на ёлке и посмотрел на Илью.

– Большевик? – восхищенно протянул он с похабной улыбкой.

Это стало последней каплей. С диким рёвом Курякин обрушил пудовый кулак в наглую ухмыляющуюся морду. В последний момент Соло удалось увернуться, он ловко соскользнул с кровати, подхватил висящие на ёлке трусы, быстро натянул на себя и попытался успокоить очередной приступ бешенства своего коллеги:

– Послушай, большевик, не стоит так расстраиваться! Кажется, у вас говорят: один раз не… ауч! – не успел договорить Наполеон. Тяжёлая банка сгущёнки прилетела ему прямо в лоб.

Сделав обманный манёвр, Соло ловко прошмыгнул в соседнюю комнату и забаррикадировал дверь громоздким комодом, а для надёжности ещё и диваном.

За стенкой продолжал бушевать Илья, самозабвенно круша мебель. Неизвестно, сколько бы ещё продлился этот акт вандализма, но он был прерван громкой трелью телефонного звонка. 

– Алё, – удивительно спокойным голосом проговорил в трубку Курякин.

– С Новым годом, Илья Николаевич, – ответили в трубку. – Как настроение? Надеюсь, праздничное?

– И вас с Новым годом, Олег Васильевич, – осторожно отозвался агент.

– Мне тут товарищи интересные записи принесли послушать, – в трубке что-то зашуршало, – и фотографии посмотреть, очень любопытные.

Курякин побледнел и до хруста сжал телефонную трубку.

– Честно говоря, мы планировали, что препаратом Импульс-4 вы воспользуетесь при несколько других обстоятельствах, о чём уведомили в поздравительной открытке, но ваш эээ… творческий подход к поставленной задаче, оказался куда эффективнее. Теперь у нас есть железные аргументы для склонения мистера Соло к сотрудничеству с нашей организацией. Молодец, Курякин!

– Служу Советскому Союзу! – отчеканил Илья, вытягиваясь по стойке смирно. 

После разговора с начальством мысли и чувства пришли в полный сумбур. Илья покосился на початую бутылку коньяка, чудом уцелевшую после погрома, злобно выругался и сделал большой глоток. Горячая жидкость, мягко обволакивая, покатилась по пищеводу, растекаясь по телу тёплыми волнами блаженства. Курякин широко улыбнулся и вежливо постучал в забаррикадированную дверь.


End file.
